


Midnight distractions

by Spectrestories



Series: Cute Haikyuu Oneshots! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Medical student Akaashi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Akaashi wants is to get this paper finished before morning.<br/>But of course that's easier said then done.<br/>Especially when a certain owl gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Akaashi could barely stop his eyes from fluttering close, hurriedly blinking and rubbing his eyes, desperately trying not to let his head slump down into the table. 

Akaashi blinks the sleep from and looks infront of him where bokuto is practically  _vibrating,_ from the sheer amount of caffeine he consumed in the space of two hours.

"Bokuto-san, stop that," akaashi finally says.

" HEY HEY HEY, c'mon now akaashi loosen up a bit! We have plenty of time to finish this!" Bokuto shouts at him, practically leaning over the table towards him in his excitement.

"Bokuto-san, its currently- akaashi briefly glances at his watch- 00:15 , I'm tired and I have school tomorrow, and I still haven't finished this paper, so frankly I don't have 'plenty of time' so please can I finish this in peace?" Akaashi could feel his frustration building up, 

He honestly was exhausted, he's had to stay up late for the past few days due to course work, medicine was great and all, but sometimes a 10 page essay is a bit much.

Akaashi had gotten so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realise Bokuto had moved from his seat until he felt a pair of arms wrap round his waist, And soft lips press against the side of his neck.

"Akaashi" bokuto's voice low, warm breath tickling his neck, with every in and exhale. Akaashi had to stop himself from shivering, from bokuto's tone of voice alone.

Akaashi swallowed thickly, and tried to clear his throat, but just choked on his words when he felt Bokuto's mouth move up the nape of his neck and along his jawline. As his fingertips trace lines across smooth skin.

" Bokuto-san, "Akaashi's voice whispers out in breath, his eyes drifting close. Akaashi could feel his head becoming foggy and succumbing to Bokuto's treatment.

Akaashi eyes shoot open, His essay! which was due tomorrow! and he had only done what, 7 pages?

" Bokuto-san my essay," Akaashi reminded him. Bokuto only hummed in response and continued mouthing Akaashi's neck

"Bokuto-san. My. Essay," Akaashi said in irritation, swatting away Bokuto's prying hands. Bokuto whines were muffled by his shoulder.

" just don't go to school tomorrow Akaashiiii," Bokuto pleaded drawing out the I in his name.

" no" 

"But-!" 

" no" 

"But-!!" 

" Bokuto-san I said no," Akaashi stated, rubbing his head to try and prevent the impending headache.

" Akaashi, please? I know you haven't slept properly for the last few days you need the rest," Bokuto finished in a soft tone

" but-" Akaashi protested weakly, but once seeing the determined look in Bokuto's eyes knew he had lost this battle and sighed in defeat.

 he was really tired. Akaashi finally let the strain on his body go and slumped forward onto the table.

A pair of strong arms wrap around his lanky frame and carry him upstairs, he's carefully placed into a soft bed, but before he can leave Akaashi grabs the sleeve of his grey jumper.

Stay?" Akaashi mumbles sleepily, Bokuto smiles that big, stupid grin of his showing all his teeth

" sure"

Akaashi feels the matress dip down as Bokuto joins him, he places a chaste kiss on Akaashi's forehead, and securely wraps his arms around him.

Akaashi feels the deep abyss of sleep finally over taking his senses as the heat emitting from Bokuto's body makes him even more drowsy ,his body relaxes into Bokuto's already sleeping form, slowly drifting off into much needed sleep.


End file.
